Winterfell
Winterfell ist der Sitz des Hauses Stark. Es ist eine große Burg im Norden von Westeros, im Zentrum der Region Der Norden. Winterfell liegt am Königsweg, der von Sturmkap über Königsmund bis zur Mauer verläuft und wird Sommer wie Winter durch Erdwärme warm gehalten. Dafür sind in den Wänden der Burg Hohlräume, durch die das im Boden erwärmte Wasser fließen kann. Vor den Toren der Burg liegt ein Ort namens Winterdorf. Während der Plünderung von Winterfell durch Ramsay Schnee brennt die Burg bis auf die Grundmauern herunter. Architektur [map.png|thumb|350px|Quelle: [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Winterfell A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Winterfell (englisch) 1.North Gate 2.Broken Tower 3.Glass Garden 4.Crypts 5.First Keep 6.Godswood 7.Guards Hall 8.East Gate 9.Armory 10.Hunter's Gate 11.kennels 12.Guest House 13. Bridge between the Armory and the Great Keep 14.Great Keep 15.Maester's Turret 16.Kitchen 17.Courtyard 18.Bell Tower 19.Library Tower 20.Sept 21.Stables 22.Great Hall 23.Smithy 24.South Gate]] Zwei massive Granitmauern umgeben die Burg, dazwischen liegt ein breiter Burggraben. Die äußere Mauer ist 25 Meter hoch, die innere 30. Bran Stark kennt die Burg besonders gut durch seine Kletterübungen rund um die Burg. Er kennt verborgene Stellen und weiß im Besonderen um die Unebenheiten der Burg. Vor dem östlichen Tor gibt es einen Marktplatz mit hölzernen Buden, der aber oft leer steht. Dazu gehört Winterdorf mit hübschen kleinen Häusern aus Holz und unverputztem Stein, in dem allerdings nur jedes fünfte Haus bewohnt ist, was typisch ist für den Sommer. Wenn es kälter wird und der Winter naht, ziehen die umliegenden Bauern wieder in das Dorf ein. In diesem Dorf gibt es ein Gasthaus, das Der Rauchende Scheit heißt. thumb|350px|Winterfell in der HBO-Serie (1) - Das Nördliche Tor (2) - Der zerbrochene Turm, auch Verbrannter Turm oder Turmruine genannt, war früher der höchste Aussichtsturm von Winterfell. Vor 140 Jahren wurde der Turm von einem Blitz getroffen und er brannte nieder. Das obere Drittel des Turms brach zusammen und seitdem hat sich kein Lord getraut, ihn wieder aufzubauen. In dem Gerümpel im Keller des Turms leben viele Ratten, die ab und zu entfernt werden müssen, aber in den Turm kam seit Menschengedenken niemand mehr, außer Bran, der an der Wand entlang kletterte. Es ist sein Lieblingsplatz in ganz Winterfell. Während der Plünderung von Winterfell durch Ramsay Schnee bleibt er als einziger Turm unversehrt. (3) - Die Gläsernen Gärten: hier gibt es einen Mann, der Bran immer eine Brombeere gibt, wenn er dort erscheint. Der Zweck des Gebäudes ist der Anbau von Gemüse. Nach der Plünderung von Winterfell durch Ramsay sind die gelben und grünen Scheiben zerstört und die Bäume, Früchte und Blumen entwurzelt. (4) - Die Krypta, auch Gruft genannt: die gewölbeartige Gruft der Starks ist über eine schmale Wendeltreppe erreichbar. Hier ruhen die Überreste der Könige des Nordens bzw. der Winterkönige und der Lords von Winterfell. Die Krypta ist lang und schmal und wird von doppelten Granitsäulen an den Seiten gestützt. Zwischen den Säulen stehen die Gräber der Starks, auf ihnen jeweils ein Abbild der Verstorbenen auf einem Thron und ein Schattenwolf davor, beides aus Stein, mit einem eisernen Langschwert vor ihnen liegend oder auf ihren Knien, um die rachsüchtigen Geister in ihrer Gruft zu halten. Die Krypta reicht bis tief unter die Erde, über die Treppe erreicht man auch noch weiter unten liegende Ebenen, in denen die noch älteren Könige der Nordens liegen. (5) - Bergfried oder Erster Fried: der älteste Teil der Burg, mittlerweile verlassen. Eine dicke, viereckige Festungsanlage, die höher war als sie aussah. Später wird er beschrieben als breit und rund mit schwarzen Wasserspeiern und als Trommelturm . Er ist seit Hunderten Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Nach der Erstürmung durch Ramsay Schnee's Truppen ist eine Seite des Turms eingestürzt, sodass Mauersteine und Steinfiguren über den ganzen Hof verteilt sind. Es steht kaum noch die Grundmauer des Frieds: die Decken und die Balken sind verbrant und von einer Seite kann man in den Turm und dessen Zimmer hineinsehen. (6) - Der Götterhain: steht der Legende nach unberührt seit 10.000 Jahren, drei Morgen alter Wald, der aus graugrünen Wachbäumen, Eichen und Eisenholzbäumen besteht. Die dicken Stämme stehen so nah zusammen, dass ihre Äste ein dichtes Dach bilden. Ein Ort tiefer Stille und drückender Schatten. In der Mitte des Hains liegt ein kleiner See mit einem Herzbaum, einem alten Wehrholzbaum. Hinter dem See liegen am Rand des Götterhains drei kleine Tümpel, direkt am Gästehaus. Sie werden durch Erdwärme das ganze Jahr über erwärmt, sodass man dort baden kann. Der Wald übersteht die Plünderung von Winterfell fast unversehrt dank der feuchten Erde und dem grünen Holz. Die heißen Quellen entstehen nach einer Legende dadurch, dass unter der Burg ein Drache schläft und sein heißer Atem das Wasser erwärmt. (7) - Wachsaal/ Wachhaus/ Halle der Gardisten: Von hier aus gelangt man über eine Zugbrücke zur äußeren Mauer und dann durch das Osttor (8) auf den Königsweg. (8) - Osttor: Es ist das Haupttor der Burg, hier gibt es eine Zugbrücke zwischen der inneren und äußeren Mauer. (9) - Waffenkammer/ Waffenschmiede: mit dem Großen Turm verbunden durch eine überdachte Brücke (13). Bran klettert auf ihr Dach von einem Baum des Götterhains aus. Die Waffenkammer ist viereckig. (10) - Das Jägertor: Das Tor liegt in der Nähe der Hundezwinger und der Küche. Es führt direkt in die Felder und Wälder und nicht durch Winterdorf und wird daher oft von Jagdgesellschaften benutzt. (11) - Der Hundezwinger (12) - Gästehaus: hierin befindet sich ein Damenzimmer. (13) - Brücke: verbindet den Großen Turm mit der Waffenkammer. Die Brücke ist überdacht, aber es gibt ein Fenster, von dem aus man den Hof überblicken kann. (14) - Der Große Bergfried/ Der Große Turm: ist die innerste Feste von Winterfell. Er wurde über natürlichen heißen Quellen erbaut, die den Turm mit Wärme versorgen. Seine Mauern sind aus Granit. Er ist mit der Waffenkammer verbunden durch eine geschützte Brücke (13) , die ein Fenster zum Hof besitzt. Aryas und Catelyns Zimmer sind in diesem Turm. Auch Brans Zimmer ist in diesem Turm, er hat von hier aus einen guten Blick auf den Burghof, nicht aber zum Wachhaus. Unter dem Schatten des Hauptturms liegt ein kleiner Friedhof, auf dem die Starks ihre treuesten Diener vergraben hatten. (15) - Türmchen des Maesters: hier befindet sich das Observatorium des Maester und der Krähenhorst. Eine kleine überdachte Brücke verbindet dieses Türmchen mit dem Glockenturm (18). Das Türmchen hat einen Balkon, von dem man aus gut den Burghof überblicken kann. Im inneren herrscht so ein Chaos, dass Bran sich darüber wundert, dass Luwin überhaupt etwas findet. Nach der Eroberung durch Ramsay Schnee ist das Türmchen verschwunden und die kleine Brücke eingestürzt. (16) - Die Küche ist rund. (17) - Burghof: hier werden die Truppen gedrillt und es finden Übungen im Schwertkampf statt. (18) - Glockenturm: es gibt eine überdachte Brücke, die vom vierten Stock des Glockenturms zum zweiten Stock des Krähenhorstes hinüberführt. (19) - Bibliothek: hier stehen einige seltene Werke wie z.B. "Triebkräfte des Krieges" von Ayrmidon. Die Bibliothek besteht aus einem Turm, an dem außen eine steile, steinerne Treppe hinaufführt. Sie brennt ab, mutmaßlich in Brand gesteckt vom Attentäter auf Bran nach dessen Sturz. Jon Schnee erwähnt, dass es in der Bibliothek von Winterfell Hundert Bücher gebe, was er für viel hält. (20) - Septe: Eine kleine Septe befindet sich im Innenhof, die Lord Eddard Stark für seine Gemahlin Catelyn errichtete, damit sie ihren Glauben an die Sieben praktizieren kann. Septon Chayle hatte die sieben Wände mit geschnitzten Masken ausgeschmückt. (21) - Die Stallungen: Nach Ramsay Schnees Angriff sind sie völlig ausgebrannt, weil sie nur aus Holz und Stroh bestehen. Sie lagen entlang der Innenseite der Westmauer. (22) - Die Große Halle: hier werden die großen Feste des Hauses Stark gefeiert, dazu werden riesige Banner an den grauen Steinwänden befestigt und Sänger tragen Balladen vor bei Feuer und Speisen. Die zweiflügeligen Vordertore sind aus Eiche und Eisen, und werden nach außen in den Hof geöffnet, aber es gibt auch einen Hinterausgang, der in eine schmale Galerie führt. Drinnen können acht Reihen von Tischen und Bänken aufgestellt werden, diese bieten Platz für 500 Gäste. Es gibt eine erhöhte Plattform für adelige Gäste Hier steht auch der Hohe Stuhl bzw. der Thron von Winterfell, der seit den Zeiten existiert, als die Starks noch Könige des Nordens waren. Der Thron ist aus Stein, die Lehnen enden in Form von Schattenwölfen. Die Große Halle hat ein Schrägdach und an einem der beiden Enden einen Kamin bzw. einen Schornstein. Nach der Erstürmung der Burg durch Ramsay Schnee sind das Dach und die Türen der Großen Halle zerstört. (23) - Die Schmiede (24) - Südliches Tor: hier gibt es einen Durchgang hinter die innere Mauer, wo man drei Stockwerke hochklettern kann und dann einen kleinen Gang im Stein erreicht, in dem man halb Winterfell umrunden kann und dann ebenerdig am Nordtor auskommt Geschichte Der Legende nach wurde Winterfell von Brandon dem Erbauer vor mehr als 8000 Jahren mit der Hilfe von Riesen errichtet. Es war die meiste Zeit der Hauptsitz des Hauses Stark, früher als Könige des Nordens, nach den Eroberungskriegen als Wächter des Nordens. Als Zentrum des Nordens fanden in Winterfell regelmäßig Erntedankfeste statt. Erwähnungen in den Büchern Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell König Robert Baratheon besucht nach dem Tod Jon Arryns mit seinem Hofstaat Winterfell, um Eddard Stark das Amt der Hand des Königs anzubieten. Gleichzeitig möchte er, dass Neds Tochter Sansa seinen Sohn Joffrey heiratet, um die beiden Häuser enger zu verbinden. Die Starks geben ein Fest zu Ehren der Königlichen Familie. Am achten Tag nach Brans Sturz brennt der Bibliotheksturm. Es ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um ein Attentat auf Bran verüben zu können, das Catelyn Tully aber verhindern kann. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Als Robb Stark zu den Bannern ruft und mit dem Heer der Nordmänner nach Süden zieht, bestimmt Catelyn Ser Rodrik Cassel zum Kastellan von Winterfell. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Brandon Stark veranstaltet als Prinz von Winterfell ein großes Erntefest auf der Burg, zu dem jede Menge Lords des Nordens erscheinen. thumb|450px|Winterfell ©Feliche [http://feliche.deviantart.com/art/Winterfell-358150884] Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als der selbst ernannte König Balon Graufreud den Norden angreift, rückt Ser Rodrik Cassel mit 600 Männern aus Winterfell aus, um Leobald Tallhart in Torrhenschanze zu helfen. In der Zwischenzeit kann Theon Graufreud wie geplant Winterfell mit nur 30 Männern im Handstreich erobern. Ser Rodrik zieht mit etwa 1000-2000 Männern nach Winterfell. Am Abend des ersten Belagerungstages erscheint ein Heer aus Grauenstein von Haus Bolton mit 600 Männern. Es kommt zur Schlacht von Winterfell, in die Boltons Ser Rodrik erschlagen und die Armee der Nordmänner vernichten. Ramsay Schnee präsentiert Theon, der die Burg mit nur noch 17 Eisenmännern hält, Ser Rodriks Leiche und erhält somit Einlass in die Burg, wo es dann zur Plünderung von Winterfell kommt: die Boltons töten die Eisenmänner und zünden die Burg an. Bis auf die Grundmauern ist sie in der Folge völlig zerstört. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte im Norden Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Stark